Sena's Nightmare
by patriots12
Summary: A Tai Chi Chaser one-shot between Rai and Sena based on the Irish version of one of the episodes. Rated K or T RaixSena


**Tai Chi Chasers: Sena's Nightmare**

On a mountain where the clouds had provided a large airship with a tiger like face on the nose of the craft, it is the Tigeroid airship which was home to the secret heroes of planet Earth, the Tai Chi Chasers.

And on board of the craft into the cabins of the heroes one of the co-captains was tossing and turning and it wasn't the fiery leader Rai, he was out like a light but it was Sena.

She tossed and she turned, she gripped the covers with all her might but whatever nightmare she had was definitely bad, bad enough for her to be sleep talking.

"No..Rai.." She said with worry as her breathing increased and heart rate increased as soon sounded like she was going to cry.

_**Sena's Nightmare...**_

_**In the strange town as everyone scattered from the battle in the plaza near the bell tower as Rai struggled to keep the monstrous Ave's fist from hitting his family as he struggled to keep it up as Sena and his mother looked on with concern.**_

"_**I'll crush you!" Ave bellowed while Rai currently held his arm up and away from his father as the stalemate wavered on with neither side getting an advantage.**_

"_**Roy! The fighting has to stop." Luva said protesting what he was doing while he was holding his own against the monstrous Dragonoid.**_

"_**No! I understand what you're saying, but I can't let Ave destroy you." Rai said while thinking back about his mother and to that fateful day when he and Luka had crossed paths and the sound of his house being destroyed while the aftershock had knocked him back as he mantained his fight against Ave.**_

"_**I want to protect everybody, my friends and my mom and dad too." Rai said slowly as if to motivate himself.**_

"_**Roy!" **_

"_**I want to protect everybody, I even help Ave if I could." resulting in bewilderment on the father's face and a taken back face from the monstrous and yet powerful Ave.**_

_**'**He would want to help his own enemy?' Luva thought in awe as he looked on._

"_**Rai." Sena said in a assertive tone but it was due to her hiding her more concerned and worried feelings at the moment while watching Rai stand his ground against Ave.**_

_**Luva then pulled out a card and it soon knocked Ave back against him using the Return character as Luva looked at Rai.**_

"_**You said you wanted to help everybody, so do I." Resulting in a smile from Rai but turned to hear a bell hitting Ave in the head as it clearly didn't do anything as Ave approached Rai and Luva again, Luva ran to try to stop Ave with reasoning.**_

"_**This has to end! Don't you understand that your mind and body has been taken over by Hyun the hideous character?" Luva declared as Ave reliated but missing him rather easily as Luva took a jump back.**_

"_**This isn't working." Rai said looking at him while Ave was growling more for Rai and Luva at this point as Luva looked at Ave.**_

"_**Then I guess I have no choice." Luva declared as he went and reached for a card and at the same time crashing was heard and Sena gasped and let out a scream, he looked up to see Rai's limp body over to the side across from where the broken fruit stand was as Sena ran over frantically.**_

"_**Rai? Rai wake up, come on Rai wake up." Sena says while shaking him worriedly as her emotions were no longer in check and went to check for a pulse and discovered something that made her heart rate increase, his pulse was far below normal as she still tried to shake him but he never responded.**_

"_**Rai?" Sena asked, her voice breaking as tears came to her eyes as loud footsteps approached and Ave was grinning heading towards her and a completely helpless Rai.**_

"_**Rai, please wake up..come on." her tears continued to hit Rai but no response as she looked up and seen Ave's fist heading to her and...**_

_**End Nightmare**_

Sena awoke with a start as her breathing was long, winded and heavy. It's as though her nightmare had taken the air out of her, looking around her room and sighed in relief that it was just a dream. But the relief didn't last long as she got out of bed, putting on her pink slippers and went down the hall to where Rai was sleeping, she didn't understand why she had the sudden urge to see him as she quietly opened the door and found Rai's bed rather easily since he didn't have a cover on him as she tiptoed to his bed and poked him as he simply turned and sighed relief, she didn't came to get him awake so she lifted the pillow and it was enough for him to wake up-

"What?" he asked groggily and looked up and saw Sena stand before him. "Sena I-"

"Shh!" She said sharply and took him out of the room and onto the hall where it was them as she removed her hand-

"Sena? What are you doing? I thought you were-" Suddenly he was cut off by Sena as he looked and saw her hug him and felt something wet on his shoulder as he looked at her while she didn't look at him.

'_Sena..is she crying? I..I never seen her like this.' Rai thought as he looked at her. "_Sena.." Sena only then looked up and seeing the tears in her eyes made Rai do something he thought he never do, Sena watched as his arms went around her as she looked at him- "What's wrong?"

"You..you almost got yourself...Killed." She says gulping before actually saying the word that was stuck in her throat while he looked at her while she sniffled and wiped her own tears.

"I wanted you to be safe..but staying behind was pretty tough you know." His words had perked her up while she looked into his eyes hoping he wasn't kidding- "R-really?" She found herself blushing slightly as Rai did as well but he didn't care.

"Yeah..you risked your life for me..you told me that before I'm out here with you."

"I know..I just.."

"Bad dream?" Sena's eyes went wide.

"W-wha?"

"You had a nightmare.." Rai said while Sena looked more worried and her look didn't escape Rai's attention while he looked at her in his arms.

"I-i'm scared..for the first time other than being scared being a leader..it's me being scared of losing you." she says confessing while Rai had walked her to her room and sat her down on her bed.

"I was scared too..but my body wanted rest after a battle like that.." Sena nodded in understanding while she got a look at Rai while he looked at her he blushed and turned away.

"Rai.."

"Sena."

"You first." They both said at the same time and chuckled blushing while looking at one another- "Promise me you don't do that ever again." Sena says pointing a finger at him still trying to keep her serious leadership attitude.

"Okay..but only when the situation calls for it." Rai agreed as he got up walking to the door to leave but was stopped by a familiar hand, turning around to see Sena holding his hand she moved closer and kissed him. Shocking to each other but Rai didn't stop her as his arms once again went around Sena while she continued kissing him, the kiss may have lasted a few minutes but to them it lasted a lot longer than that.

"W-wow.." Sena says blushing red as an equally blushing Rai agreed as he looked at her.

"Think you'll be able to sleep tonight?" he asked her and Sena nodded eagerly as Rai gave her a quick hug and kiss and went back to his room. Sena sat back on her bed and went underneath her covers and closed her eyes.

'_Oh Rai...' She thought. _Despite the hint of blush on her face she had fallen into a deep sleep.

A/N: I know Rai's father name is Kirva but I did some research on him and it turned out he was called Luva, I couldn't believe it either but the episode this was based on was the same but different in the Irish version. hopefully you guys Read and Comment!


End file.
